The invention relates to a marking assembly for forming a specific, desired visual warning for a traffic participant.
Car drivers, motorcyclists and other traffic participants are currently guided through the ever increasing weight of traffic by various visual means. The range of visual means is very extensive and includes, inter alia, traffic lights, traffic signs, reflector posts and lines and arrows arranged on the road surface. So-called eye deceivers, which give a car driver the impression of, for example, driving at very high speed, are also known. Eye deceivers of this type are known, for example, as a succession of posts which are positioned at increasingly short intervals from one another alongside the road or stripes positioned on the road surface.
A drawback of these known means is that they provide substantially static visual warnings. The visual means provided alongside or on a road pass the travelling car driver at the same speed as the rest of the environment. The attention drawn by the marking assembly used is primarily sought by providing the strongest possible contrast with the background.
Furthermore, marking assemblies are known which can be used to provide dynamic visual warnings, in particular by using electricity.
DE-A-198 06 556 discloses a marking assembly according to the preamble of claim 1. This document shows a wall which is arranged at the side of a roadway and in which viewing slots are left open. Image carriers are positioned at an angle behind the wall. A traffic participant moving past the wall can always only see one image carrier. On account of his own speed, this image carrier is removed again from his field of view, after which he can see the next image carrier via the next viewing slot. In this way, depending on the speed of the traffic participant, it is possible to achieve the effect of a film.
A drawback of this arrangement is that it is necessary for the traffic participant to pass a large number of viewing slots and image carriers, i.e. a great length of wall, before he has seen a few seconds of film. This length is often not available in the event of suddenly arising particular situations and objects in the traffic, and moreover the attention of the traffic participant would be diverted from the rest of the traffic for an excessively long time. In the case of drivers, this soon leads to very dangerous situations. Moreover, a high speed of the traffic participant is required in order to produce the effect of a film. This means that the assembly described in DE-A-198 06 556 is primarily suited to applications alongside the railway, i.e. for more passive train and underground passengers.